seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Return
:Polvina: Mom! I’m home! :Octopus Queen: Don’t leave your schoolbag on the floor, dear. :Polvina: No, Mom. :Octopus Queen: And don’t forget your postcard. :Polvina: Postcard? It’s from Elektra. She’s coming home! Today?! gasp I’ve got to tell the others. Mom, I’m going to Ester’s. Back soon! :Octopus Queen: Uh, what was that, dear? :on door, door opens :Octopus Queen: Elektra! Welcome home! When did you get back? :Elektra: This morning, Your Highness. Is Polvina home? :Octopus Queen: I’m sorry, but you’ve just missed her. :Elektra: I did? :Octopus Queen: I think she said something about going to Ester’s. :Elektra: Ester? Thank you, Your Highness! :Ester: Elektra is back? Terrific! :Polvina: Let’s tell Tubarina! :arrives, knocks on door :Starfish King: door Elektra! Welcome back! :Elektra: Thank you! :Starfish King: You must want to see Ester and Polvina. :Elektra: Yes, Your Highness. :Starfish King: Oh, dear, you’ve just missed them. :Elektra: Again? :Starfish King: They’re on their way to Tubarina’s. If you hurry, you might just catch them. :Elektra: I will! Thank you, Your Highness! :Tubarina: Elektra? Coming home? :Girls: Elektra’s back! laughing :Marcello: You know what’s more annoying than girls giggling? :Tubarina: What? :Marcello: whispers Nothing. voice What’s going on here? :Tubarina: Elektra’s coming home! :Marcello: gasp Elektra? Wow! Really? Oh! Who’s Elektra? :Ester: A friend who’s been away for ages with her family. :Polvina: But she’s back today. She was a great friend! :Marcello: Was? :Polvina: Uhh, is. :Marcello: So, you don’t know if she still wants to be friends with you? :Tubarina: Of course she would. :Marcello: Oh, would she? leaves :Tubarina: Pay no attention to him. He’s a boy. :Ester: Anyway, what are we doing sitting around here? Let’s go to Elektra’s place! :Polvina: Great idea! :Tubarina: We’ll give her a big surprise! :leave, Elektra meets Marcello :Elektra: Hello! :Marcello: Hello. :Elektra and Marcello: Who are you? laughing :Elektra: I’m Elektra. :Marcello: Hi. I’m Marcello, Tubarina’s cousin. Hold on, you shouldn’t be here. :Elektra: Why not? :Marcello: Tubarina and her friends are on their way over to see you. :Elektra: They are? Thank you! :Polvina: Elektra wasn’t home. :Ester: Then where is she? :Tubarina: And what is she doing? :pause :Elektra: Where are they? What are they doing? :Ester: How did we do that? How did we completely miss Elektra yesterday? :Tubarina: Everyone got to see her but us! Even Marcello saw her. :Polvina: But she should be here soon. :Elektra: I am here! :Girls: Elektra! :Polvina: It’s so great to see you! :Ester: You’ve got to tell us all about your trip! :Tubarina: Everything about it! Don’t leave anything out! :bell rings :Girls: Aw! :Elektra: Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything at lunchtime! :Ester: We can’t wait! :Miss Marla: It’s our pleasure to welcome you back to school, Elektra. :Students: cheering :Elektra: Thanks, Miss Marla. I had such an exciting time, but it’s good to be back and starting school again. :Miss Marla: Take your seat then, Elektra, and that’s what we’ll do. :Elektra: Uhh, oh… :Ester: What’s wrong? :Elektra: It’s just… I used to sit there, that’s all. :Tubarina: Oh, well, you can have it if you want, Elektra. :Elektra: No, no, don’t you move, Tubarina. I’ll find another seat. :Ester: Get that chair. :Polvina: And bring it here with us! :Elektra: Okay. :Marcello and Hugo: laughing :Marcello: That was a good… Elektra, don’t! :Elektra: Whoa! :Miss Marla: Are you alright, Elektra? :Elektra: Yes, Miss Marla. :Marcello: That chair was broken. That’s why it was back there. :Ester: I’m sorry, Elektra, I forgot. :Miss Marla: Take Marcello’s chair, Elektra. :Marcello: My chair? :Miss Marla: We know how you love to be helpful, Marcello. Come and get one from the front. :Marcello: Yes, Miss. :Elektra: Thank you, Marcello! :Tubarina: We’re really sorry. :Elektra: Don’t worry. :Miss Marla: If it isn’t too much trouble, girls, can we start the class? :Girls: Yes, Miss Marla! :chattering :Elektra: Where are they? :Ester: Looking for us? :Elektra: quickly Oh, I have some souvenirs from my trip. Wanna look? :Ester: Do we ever! :Polvina: That’d be great! :Tubarina: Show us everything you have! :Ester: But not now. :Elektra: N-not now? :Ester: I’ve got a game against the boys. :Polvina: I have to go to the library with Isa. :Tubarina: And I need to practice for my music class! :Ester: But right after school. :Polvina: We want to hear everything. :Elektra: Okay… I’ll see you then. :Tubarina: Can you believe all the homework Miss Marla’s given us? :Ester: Let’s finish it as fast as we can. :Tubarina: By doing it together! :Polvina: Ahem. Don’t you mean that I’ll do most of it and you’ll copy? :Ester: If you want to be honest, yes. :Polvina: What about Elektra? :Ester: Over here, Elektra! :Tubarina: Hey, we’re going to do our homework together. Wanna come? :Elektra: Oh, er, I don’t think I’ve got the same homework as you. :Polvina: How come? :Elektra: Miss Marla’s given me special exercises because I’ve been away. :Ester: Then this is what we’ll do. We’ll all get the homework done and meet over at your place. :Tubarina: Good idea or good idea? :Elektra: Good idea! :Polvina: We’ll see you soon! :Girls: laughing :Marcello: Okay! Alright! I was wrong! :Tubarina: About what? :Marcello: There is something worse than girls giggling. More girls giggling! So, where’s Elektra? I thought she was your new best friend. :Polvina: We said we’d go see her after we finished our homework! :Ester: We did finish it. :Tubarina: And we forgot about Elektra! :Marcello: Must be great having best friends like you guys. door :Tubarina: Well, this is awful! :Ester: How do we make it up to her? :Polvina: We should do something for her. :Tubarina: Like what? :Polvina: Hmm… If I came home from a long trip, what would I like? :Tubarina: Me? I’d like a party! :Ester: A party! :Tubarina: A big party! :Tubarina: I’ll organise the food like I usually do, right? :Ester: And I’ll organise the decorations like I'' usually do. :'Tubarina:' Ugh, not those paper dolls again, Ester, they’re ''so babyish. :Ester: They’re cute! :Tubarina: They’re babyish. Elektra’s not six anymore, you know. :Ester: You just make sure we have something besides boiled seagrass to eat. :Tubarina: Boiled seagrass is delicious! :Ester: Everyone hates it! :Tubarina: They do not! :Ester: Yes, they do! :Polvina: Woah, hold up this minute! This is a surprise party, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Right. :Polvina: So let’s surprise ourselves as well as Elektra. :Ester: How? :Polvina: This time, Ester can do the food and Tubarina can do the decorations. :Ester: Tubarina do decorations? :Tubarina: Ester do food? :Polvina: Good, that’s settled. Now all we have to do is make sure Elektra knows nothing about the party. This has to be the best-kept secret of all time. Come on, we’ve got lots of work to do! :Lia: A party? :Marcello: Awesome! When? :Lia: Where? :Tubarina: At my place, right after school. :Ester: But keep it a secret. :Polvina: We want it to be a surprise. :Elektra: Good morning, everyone. :Polvina: Gotta go! :Ester: Better hurry! :Tubarina: See you in class! :Elektra: herself Oh! Did I do something wrong? :chattering, then go silent before they run away :Elektra: I must’ve done something wrong. :Tubarina: I’ve got the decorations ready! :Ester: I’ve got the food ready! :Polvina: It’ll be close, but we’ll get this party going! :Elektra: Polvina! Ester? Tubarina? Leia – error Isa, Lia, do you know… Why is everyone running away from me? :Sirilo: laughing Oops! :Elektra: I wish I’d never come back! :Marcello: Hmm. Elektra! :Polvina: I said it was going to be close. :Ester: But we did it! :Tubarina: Everything’s ready! :Polvina: Only Elektra is missing. :Ester: Where is she? She should be here by now. :Polvina: What story did you tell her to bring her here? :Ester: What do you mean? :Polvina: You always have to make up some story to bring somebody to a surprise party. :Ester: I know that, I just don’t know why you’re asking me. I thought you did it. :Polvina: I didn’t. :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina? :Tubarina: I didn’t, either. gasp :Ester: We didn’t invite Elektra! :Ester: This is a disaster! :Tubarina: It’s worse than a disaster! :Polvina: Stop talking and swim faster! :on palace door :Polvina: It’s no use, Ester. They can’t be home. Tubarina Any luck? :Tubarina: No Elektra, no family, no one. :Ester: Now what do we do? :Polvina: Guess we go back to the party. :Polvina: How can we put on a party for Elektra and forget to invite her? :Marcello: Good question. :Tubarina: Excuse me, but did anyone ask you? :Marcello: No, but you can thank me if you’d like. :Polvina: Thank you for what? :Marcello: I invited Elektra over to show us some souvenirs of her trip. Out here, Elektra! :Elektra: gasp What’s all this? :Everyone: Surprise! Welcome home! laughing :Elektra: giggles :Ester: We’re really sorry, Elektra. :Polvina: We haven’t been very thoughtful. :Tubarina: We haven’t acted like friends should. :Elektra: Don’t worry. It’s hard for people to fit in again after being away from each other for so long. :Polvina: Things can change. :Ester: But you being our friend won’t change, Elektra. :Tubarina: Ever. :Ester: And at last, you can tell us all about your trip. :Elektra: I’ll get my souvenirs! Don’t go away! :Polvina: We won’t! Ester and Tubarina We’ll have to thank Marcello later. :Tubarina: Oh, must we? :Ester: If it wasn’t for him, our party would’ve been a disaster. :Polvina: You have to admit, Tubarina, it was very nice of him. :Tubarina: It won’t last! He is a boy. :Marcello: burps I’m king of the burps! :Hugo and “Flourison” laugh :Ester: Ugh. You’re right. He is a boy. :Elektra: Here they are! :Marcello: burps :Hugo and “Flourison” laugh again :Marcello: That was a good one! :Polvina: Maybe we should go somewhere a bit quieter to look at them. :Tubarina: Preferably with no boys. :Ester: And no burps. :Elektra: Sounds good to me! :Girls: laughing :Marcello: burps :Hugo and “Flourison” laugh again